


Pizza, riding and dessert

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey brings Ian some pizza home. They eat naked and his boyfriend teases the only way Mickey is getting more food is if he sits in his lap.





	Pizza, riding and dessert

Mickey walked back into the bedroom and grinned at Ian's naked body sprawled across the bed leisurely.

He held up the box in his hand and informed 'pizza, bitch.' Ian raised his eyebrows 'in bed?' Mickey nodded and threw the box over to him, stripping completely before joining him.

Ian opened up the warm box and looked his boyfriend up and down. He grabbed a slice and shoved it into his mouth, commenting with a mouth full of food 'look good.'

Mickey rolled his eyes as he plonked his bare ass next to him as he tore away a piece. 'Can't have just your junk out. Would be fucking weird.' Ian laughed fondly and watched him moan into his food.

Ian licked his lips and held up another slice for him. Mickey's eyebrows raised at his expectant hand and Ian ordered 'eat.' Mickey moved forward and took a big bite into his mouth from him.

Ian purposefully smeared some of it across his face and Mickey glared him, 'the fuck are you wasting my dinner for?' Ian smirked at how protective Mickey always was over his meals.

Ian didn't answer and instead pulled him close and pressed their lips together. Both instantaneously relaxed at the touch and Ian sensually swiped his tongue over the tomatoey sauce and the distinctive Mickey taste across his lips that he could never get enough off.

Mickey bit back a whine as the redhead pulled away seconds before it naturally deepened. Ian winked 'all clean now.' Mickey smiled and gobbled up the remains of his segment.

He eagerly reached for the box again but Ian was quicker and moved it out of his way. Mickey narrowed his eyes 'give me my damn pizza.' Ian ignore him and teased 'your fat ass needs more?' Mickey flipped him off and exclaimed 'I bought it for you, douchebag!'

Ian weighed his argument and bargained 'okay. I'll let you have more if you sit on my lap.' Mickey stared at him and mocked 'you want my fat ass on your limp dick?' Ian wiggled his eyebrows and correctly pointed out 'won't be limp for long.'

Mickey wanted more food especially seeing as Ian kicked him out of their apartment to go buy something so he agreed. He spread his knees and positioned himself over Ian, rubbing up against him. 

He grumbled 'feed me.' Ian gladly obeyed and Mickey groaned at how fucking good it tasted. He felt Ian harden rapidly under him and smirked 'making noises because of the pizza, not you.'

Ian rocked his hips slightly and didn't miss how Mickey's member twitched in interest as it began to fill. Ian played with his hair 'think it's a bit of both, baby.'

Mickey gulped but didn't scowl at the pet name. Ian was a smug fucker who already knew he secretly loved it.

Mickey kept eating and grinding down on Ian as he gripped his hips and both of them continued to swell. Christ, pizza and Ian's hips thrusting upwards was definitely a combination that Mickey enjoyed. 

He licked his fingers clean, not breaking eye contact and admitted 'time for my dessert now, don't ya think?'

Ian nodded wordlessly and fumbled for the lube on the bedside table Mickey stroked his abs gently as Ian triumphantly found it and passed it over to him. 

Mickey smirked 'I gotta do everything?' He backsd off his member to perch over Ian's thighs and spread wide, giving Ian a view that he very fucking much appreciated.

Ian wrapped his hand around himself and jerked off slowly. Both boys knew Ian loved it when he watched. Mickey squirted some lube over his finger and circled his rim.

He pushed it two at once as he felt relaxed enough and automatically gasped 'mmm... Ian.' Mickey opened his eyes to see him gawking at his body lustfully. It felt great to have all of his attention, Mickey had always known he was obsessed with it.

Ian couldn't peel his eyes off him as he adored admiring hia boyfriend prepping on his own. He praised 'just like that, Mick. Look so hot.' Mickey continued to prod as his insides and not before long Ian sweetly decided to help him out.

Between all their fingers, Mickey became a blubbering mess and was stretched out as much as his horny body would allow him.

Desperately, he scrambled back up and placed one hand against Ian's chest and used the other to line up his dick. 

Mickey breathed shakily as he first entered him and Ian eyeballed him, enthralled as he started to slide down and take him. No matter how many fucking times it happened, Ian was certain being ridden by love of his life was a religious experience. He was captivated with watching his cock being swallowed up by Mickey's perfect fucking ass.

Once Ian had bottomed out, Mickey held for a moment and Ian whispered 'look at me.' Mickey's eyes fluttered open, obedient to his demand. He wiggled himself around as Ian groped his ass and commanded with a grunt 'tell me how good I feel.'

Mickey worked his way up and down, building a pleasurable pace. He threw his head back in bliss 'ah. Fills me up. Fuck, I love you.'

Ian thrust his hips, matching his bouncing. He connected his mouth to Mickey's neck and dug his nails deeper into his bubble butt. He muttered 'good boy. I love you too.'

Mickey's body flushed as he sweated and moaned wantonly. Ian slammed harder and Mickey yapped 'right there. Holy shit. Yes.' His unfiltered strangled sounds encouraged Ian to tighten his grip on his waist.

The bed slammed against the wall noisily and the couple continued to make some damm good love.

When Ian felt Mickey's thick thighs quiver his balls tightened. He breathed ''m close.' Mickey nodded furiously so Ian jerked him off hastily.

He yanked his hair close and relished in the whimper the older boy emitted. He growled 'cum for me, slut.' Ian shot his load and Mickey clenched at the feeling and soon after jizzed over Ian's moving fist.

He pushed the red sweaty hair out of his boyfriend's face and smashed their mouths together. It was all clashing teeth and they made out like it was going out of fashion. Mickey winced against him so Ian pulled away and held his hand as his wobbly hopped off.

They both basked in the afterglow and Ian ran his fingers along the shorter man's goose bumped leg as he smiled shyly.

Ian cleared his throat 'fuck, you're so great.' Mickey turned to face him and nuzzled his head in his broad chest. Ian's heart soared as he felt his hot lips press a kiss against him. 

Mickey yawned 'nap then you can actually go buy me some dessert.' Ian chuckled fondly 'I'm not really dessert?' 

Mickey poked his head out of his warm embrace to answer 'no. I get you all the time. Can go buy me some cake, thanks.'

Ian smiled and pushed him back into his torso. He promised sounding more sleepy 'okay, night.'


End file.
